What We Do for Love
by petite-yoyo
Summary: Set 5 years after Tris' initiation into Dauntless, Tris is having a forbidden affair. What will happen when the affair inevitably comes to light?
1. Chapter 1

Here I am, walking down the halls in Dauntless. Everyone I pass nods their head in my direction. I only know half of them. I am the tattoo artist here. Tori quit; she is now a Dauntless leader. I feel bad for her. All the work that is involved with managing a faction full of drunken imbeciles. I have seen up close how all of that responsibility and stress affect a person.

I look up ahead and see Eric, head Dauntless leader. Max died of a heart attack 3 years ago, which was 5 years after my initiation. I walk up to Eric, after looking around me for observers. I wrap my arms around his neck. I am returned a sweet smile, the skin stretching with his facial piercings.

"Tris, I thought you were working on the training schedule for the upcoming initiates with Four? They come in a week, love. You need to have that ready," Eric whispers.

After being with him forever, it still surprises me how amazingly gentle and soft he is. He is a giant teddy bear. We have decided long ago, in the beginning of our relationship, that we will keep it a secret. We aren't supposed to be together. Eric is supposed to stay single so he doesn't get distracted from his leadership. It was an idiotic rule implemented before Max's death. Nobody knows about us. I have no idea how we have kept it a secret all of these years. You would think people would start to wonder why I have been "single" for 5 years.

"We just finished. You don't have to worry, okay? Wanna go eat lunch?" We never eat lunch next to each other, not even at the same table. My friends think he is crazy and a sadist. It is extremely offensive, but we live with it. We have to.

"I'm starving. But I want to be with you. Want to eat in the apartment? I can make bacon…" He teases, jabbing his fingers into my ribs. I roughly grab his wrist and twist. He grunts in response. I let go, give him a quick peck on the lips, and jog off in the other direction.

He curses under his breath. Before I know it, he grabs my small waist with his large calloused hands, lifting me over his shoulder. I am squealing, pounding my small fists into his sculpted back. He runs around a few more corners and then comes to a halt. His muscles tense beneath my fingers.

"Put Tris down, Eric!" I hear a voice snarl. It's Tobias. Shit… Eric slowly puts me down, acting rough, but in reality he's gentle. He glares at me, but not without a smirk.

"This isn't done, stiff." With that, he walks off. I wish we didn't have to act this way.

Tobias grabs me by the forearms, pulling me into a hug. He starts checking my body for damage. When he sees none, he lets out a sigh.

"Tris, I was so worried. You said you were going to meet us in the cafeteria in 10 minutes. It's been 30 minutes. I also noticed Eric wasn't around. I'm worried he's going to hurt you. He stares at you all the time."

"Toby, I can handle myself."

"I know, Tris." He laces his fingers with mine, and he starts the long trek into the cafeteria.

* * *

I step foot into the dimly lit cavern. It never ceases to amaze me: the laughter, the yelling, the _food._ The food has just gotten better over the years.

Last year, the kitchen staff added a new cake: Cowboy Cake. It's chocolate cake made with coffee. Strangely, you don't taste the coffee. The cake is absolutely mouthwatering. I would choose it over Dauntless Cake any day. I plan on having it on my wedding day. It obviously depends if Eric proposes.

Tobias tugs me into the seat beside him, laying his large arm over my shoulders. It makes me uncomfortable; I feel as if tiny spiders are crawling into my skin through my pores. I shrug his appendage off causing him to give me a scowl.

He leans over, whispering in my ear, "Tris, are you okay? You've been acting off since I caught Eric running off with you. What were you even doing with him?"

"He was just asking if we're finished with the training schedule."

He gives me a disbelieving look. I wish I could just come out and say, "I'm with Eric! Shove your damn comments up your ass and fuck off!"

"So Tris, Will and I are going on a date tonight. Will's friend from the control room is a hottie. He is single and ready to mingle," Christina hummed.

She is always trying to set me up. I always have to come up with an excuse. I'm not going to say yes; I can't do that to Eric. I don't _want_ to do that to Eric.

"Your point is?" I drawl out.

"The point is he is interested in meeting you. He wants to go on a double date with you. Come on, Tris. You haven't dated anyone since our first year in Dauntless. What's going on? I'm worried about you."

"Nothing's the matter. Please, just stay out of my personal life. I'm happy; that's all that matters."

I stand up and pull out my phone, readying my hand to dial Eric's number. This is getting too difficult. I need to tell people of our relationship. My anxiety is getting out of hand. I'm paranoid someone is going to figure it out. I don't want something to happen to the love of my life.

Before I can even walk three feet, a calloused hand clasps around my elbow. I'm spun around to come face to face to deep blue eyes.

"Tris, can I talk to you?" Four pleads. His eyes are filled with anxiousness and dread.

"Of course."

* * *

We lay down in the net, looking up into the skies through the seven story drop. I can tell it will rain later on in the day.

I feel the net move beneath me. I turn to see Tobias studying me. He showed me his fear landscape during initiation. We kissed shortly after. We were together for a few months. I thought I was in love.

Later in our short relationship, we started to drift apart. He was an active participant in a Dauntless investigation. He was sifting through hours and hours of video feed. We never had time together.

One night, we decided we should just end it. We stayed close friends: best friends. We tell each other everything, except about Eric. I wish I could. He told me about his disastrous past.

Tobias starts to tilt his head toward mine, slowly closing his eyes. I put my hand on his chest pushing him back. His lashes brush his cheeks before flying open with surprise.

"Toby, is everything al right?" I inquire.

"Ya...it's just that...how do I put this?"

"Just spit it out. It's just me."

"I still love you."


	2. Chapter 2

"You love me?" I spit out. I can barely get it out through my clenched teeth.

"Tris, I know this is sudden. I know you have feelings for me, too. You haven't been seeing anybody since we broke up. You looked like a deer in headlights when I caught you with Eric. You thought I wouldn't take you back if I saw you two together."

"Tobias, where are you getting this from? I don't love you. You're my best friend and only that. I haven't been dating anybody because I'm not interested in anybody."

He just humphs. He slams his body back on the net. I see his eyes glisten. A tear falls down his smooth cheek; the sun reflecting off its surface. I bring my hand to wipe it away.

Before my nimble fingers can swipe it away, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out of my pocket looking at my caller I.D. It's Eric. I press "accept".

"One second, Four." I speak clearly into the receiver. I don't want Eric to call me a loving name or give away that we are together. Tobias would probably hear. I hear him humph in the background.

"So, when can we go over the training schedule, Tris?" Eric retorts. I look forward to hearing his _loving_ voice at home. Right now he is being an ass.

"Eight pm," I bite back.

"Take it easy, stiff," Eric tersely says.

"Who put a stick up your ass?"

"Be a dear and pull it out?"

"I plan on it." I quickly end the call.

I lay my head on Tobias' chest. He wraps his arm around me, pulling me flush against his body. He's warm, like the heater in my apartment. I draw random shapes on his abdomen. He clamps his hand over mine.

"I'm sorry I assumed, Tris." I can feel his voice rumble through his body. "So there isn't any lingering feelings you have for me?" He sounds so desperate. I hate I'm the one to break his heart.

"I'm sorry, Tobias. I don't." I whisper against the fabric of his shirt.

"Are we still friends?" He chokes out.

"Of course we are. You can't get rid of me that easily."

* * *

 **After we cuddle on the net, we pull ourselves to our feet. I jump on his back, clinging to his neck. He wraps his arms around my thighs and takes off.**

"Where to, Trissy?" Tobias chuckles.

"To the bar we go!"

He runs through crowds of people, bumping into a few. I love this feeling. The air whipping against my face. Not having to move a muscle. It feels like I'm flying.

Tobias barges through the door to the bar, catching the attention of the sober people. The drunks are singing karaoke or making out with each other.

He sets me down on a bar stool, and sits down beside me. He spins around on the stool like a three year old.

"So, what did Eric want?"

"What do you mean?" Why would Tobias want to know? Did he hear it was Eric? How did he know it was Eric?

"I saw the name on the caller I.D. You sounded pissed. What did he want?" he prods.

"He just wanted to know the training schedule."

"Then why didn't he call me?"

"I don't know, Four," I sigh. I don't want the surrounding drinkers to hear his name.

"I don't think you should go. Actually, I'm not letting you go. Got it?" he scolds. I wish he would stop fathering me. I don't need someone to walk me across the street or monitor who I see.

"Fine, I won't go." If you can't beat him, join him.

* * *

 **I walk down the dark hallways of the Dauntless compound. The musky smell has become comforting; like being wrapped in a warm blanket straight out of the dryer and rocked by your mother.**

I hear water droplets hitting the concrete floor, seeping through the cracks of the foundation. I have always worried it will cause a mold infestation.

I come to the door I'm looking for. The steel door sporting many dents, forced inward from angry passers by. The bottom of the door is scuffed from being kicked too many times.

I bring my hand up to knock on the door. I hear scuffling on the other side. My heart leaps into my throat. I have missed him.

Eric opens the door in only a pair of black sweat pants. He pulls me into a hug. I melt into his body. His strong arms protecting me. He places a kiss onto my head. I hear a mumbled I love you through the curtain of hair. I kiss his chest, making him shiver. I lift my head up, looking him in the eyes.

"I love you, too, Eric." I hum.

He leans into me, capturing my lips. His kiss is heart warming, comforting, _loving._ I drag my tongue across his bottom lip. His lips slowly part, granting me access. Our tongues battle for dominance: twisting, turning, scraping against our teeth.

His mouth leaves mine, trailing down my jaw to my neck. I hum in satisfaction. He sucks at my pulse point, claiming me his. His hands travel down my back. His cups my behind and lifts me up. My legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

He kicks the door shut with the sole of his foot. It rattles against its hinges. He abruptly slams me into the closed door, catching my head before it cracks against the steel. I moan his name into his ear. He growls in response.

I pull his hair making him claim my lips once more. Before he can penetrate my mouth, I kiss down his jaw, along his neck to his shoulder.

His shoulder is my favorite part of him. It is sculpted from many hours of training. A tattoo traces the veins creating an elaborate design.

I trace my tongue over every line. He moans; I can feel it vibrate through him. I kiss a trail back up to his lips. Before I can lose myself in him fully, there is a succession of knocks on the door. I can't help but groan. Eric smirks at my disappointment.

I dismount from him, giving my best pout. I walk into his bedroom, laying down on my face. I don't want whoever is at the door to know I'm here.

"What do you want?" I hear Eric snarl.

"Stop being such an ass. I came to discuss the training schedule." Why does Tobias have to be the one at the door?

"I already talked to Tris about that," Eric replies. Oh shit, Eric doesn't know I told Tobias I wouldn't come.

"She came here? Damn it! If I find out you laid a hand on her, I will kill you!" Tobias growls out. If only he knew how sweet Eric is to me.

"Oh, fuck off, stiff. She can do what she wants." I hear Tobias growl in response. "You can leave now."

My phone starts going off when the door starts to creak close. I hear a hand slam against the door and boots stomping toward the bedroom. I throw the phone down on the mattress and slide under the bed.

"Why the hell do you have Tris' phone?" Tobias shrieks. Please catch on, Eric.

"She probably left it here." Eric remarks.

"Well, I would be happy to give it to her."

"No, big boy. I got it." Shut up, Eric.

"Why are you so interested in her, Eric!" Tobias inquires.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Eric says stonily.

"If I find you even looking at her, you will regret it." I see his combat boots stomp out of the room, followed by the steel door slamming shut, rattling the room.

I crawl out from under the bed. I notice Eric still holding my phone. I take it from him, looking to see who called me. It was Christina. I don't even bother to check the voicemail. It's probably about the double date.

I fall back on the bed. A tear slips out of my eye, falling down my cheek. I wish I could be that tear. Then I would be able to fall away from the imperfect times in life.

Eric's thumb wipes away the fallen tear. He lays beside me, pulling me close. I lay my head on his chest. I can't hold it in anymore; I just can't hold the tears one more second.

One tear drops. It is for the difficulty of breaking my best friend's heart.

Another slides down my skin, landing on Eric's pec. This is for having to hide my relationship with Eric.

A third falls; Eric will never be safe.

The dam cracks, not able to hold the tears anymore. The cheetah is finally free from its confines. It runs away to never return. I can never take back the tears that fall.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up by myself in Eric's bed. The sheets are cold where he slept. I feel lonely and vulnerable when I wake up alone. I feel like my worst fears will come true. I worry that Eric won't come home to me; I worry that I will find him at the bottom of the chasm.

I roll over to face the alarm clock. The red light blinks the time's numbers; the light won't let anything hide. It's 9:32. I have work at 10:30 this morning. An hour will be plenty of time to get ready.

I drag my feet to the bathroom, after lugging myself out of bed. I face my reflection in the mirror. My eyes are sporting bags that hold the night's despairs. I kept waking up. I couldn't sleep. I know Eric didn't sleep either.

My skin is pale. I feel pale. I feel like there isn't a reason to live. I know I'm in love, but it is forbidden. It's the devil's game. He is daring us to go against the rules.

I look away from myself. I need to breathe. I need to remember why it is I live. Why I keep living.

I turn on the faucet, turning the water cold. I dip my head under the running stream. My mind goes blank, and I relish in the quiet it initiates. I'm at peace.

My phone ringing in the next room brings me out of my reverie. I lift my head from under the faucet. I dry my face with a rough towel. It pulls all of the water droplets from my face, leaving me stale and parched.

I walk into the bedroom, gather up my phone, and gaze at the caller id. I see Christina's face on the screen. I press decline. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now. I will be in the cafeteria soon. I open my drawer that Eric lets me use.

We can't live together. It would just be like dangling steak in front of a lion's face. We sleep with the other periodically, but not every night. We don't want to raise suspicion.

I quickly get dressed and lace up my combat boots. I walk out of his apartment, after looking each way. I quietly close the steel door, avoiding the echoing sound of it's slam.

The dim light in the hallway is exactly how I feel. I'm dim. I'm just hiding all of the aspects of my life that make me bright. Everybody just sees me as dim, except Eric.

I finally make it to the cafeteria, blinded by the light's luminosity. I guess they finally repaired the light fixtures. I walk over to the table, and sit down by Tobias. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Tris! Why didn't you answer my calls! Cole was so disappointed." Christina scolds.

"I was busy and tired. I didn't want to go with him anyway. Better not to lead him on." I grunt.

"Well, we are having a girls' night tonight. You can't get out of that one."

"Fine, Christina."

I take my phone to check for any missed messages. I hear Tobias mumble something under his breath.

"Yes, Four?" I demand. He lets out a long sigh.

"Why did you lie to me? I thought you said you weren't going to talk to Eric. He's dangerous, Tris! He's looking at you right now!" Tobias bellows. I look over at the leaders table and lock eyes with Eric. I'm brought out of my silent conversation with him when Tobias continues on his tirade.

"How could you be stupid enough to leave your phone there with him? He probably looked through all of your contacts or even downloaded a virus. He can't be trusted, Tris." Tobias emphasizes.

"Thank you for your concern, _Four_. I will be fine. I have to go to work," I grunt.

* * *

I'm on my way to Christina's so she can dress me up for girls' night. I feel fake when she does this to me. She covers my face with layers and layers of makeup. When she finishes I feel like I spent my life's saving on plastic surgery and took up the hobby of being a stripper.

It makes her happy, though. When she is happy, she usually lets it pass that I'm "single".

I knock on the door of her apartment, ready for torture. Christina opens the door in sweats. Her hair is in a messy bun; her makeup is smeared. She looks like she got hit by a truck.

"You okay, Chris?" I caution.

"I feel horrible. I have a migraine and my allergies are outrageous. Girls' night is off," she moans.

"Want some company?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

Christina closes the door, after giving me a quick hug. I turn around and walk toward my apartment.

I walk in, shedding my coat and shoes into a pile by the fridge. I stretch out on the couch, selecting a good movie to watch. I decide on a classic comedy.

I laugh at all the jokes and cry from exhaustion. I forget about my problems for the night.

Before I climb into the silk covers, I send a quick text to Eric telling him "I love you". I go to sleep hoping for a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up around noon, feeling refreshed from being able to sleep in. I didn't have any dreadful dreams. I did have this one about Eric and I, though.

It began in this modern living room. It was gorgeous. Hardwood floors with a pine finish. The walls were tan, with an organic green accent. The green made the room family friendly.

I could see myself walking through the garage door with my first born bundled in my arms. I could hear the doorbell ring signaling that my child's best friend is here to play. I can taste the Oreo cookies Eric got me for my birthday. I would sit on the couch, cuddled up with him, not sharing any.

A leather sectional couch framed the living room, begging for a family to have a Marvel marathon on. The couch seeping all of the leftover popcorn kernels into the crevices between the cushions. The parents wiping up the spilled soda on the surface with paper towels. It will all be worth it though, because the day would end with family fun and laughter. It would bond them closer.

Adjacent the couch is a flat screen above a brick fireplace. I imagine stockings hanging off the mantle during Christmas. The TV playing "A Charlie Brown Christmas".

A rug lies on the floor, ready to be rolled around on. The dog would gently play tug-of-war with the young boy. The laughter would bring delight to the whole house. When, and only if, the boy won, the dog would jump into his lap and cover his face with kisses.

In the dream though, the rug didn't have the young boy playing tug-of-war. Instead, there was a man sitting in basketball shorts and a Life Is Good t-shirt. I don't see his face, but I inquire he is strong due to his muscular back. He is playing Barbies with a girl. She looks to be about eight years old. The smile never leaves her face.

The handsome man plays with a Ken doll, who keeps suspiciously crawling over to the girl and tickling her side. She squeals with laughter. She jumps up and starts to run toward me.

"Mommy! Help me! Daddy has been possessed by the tickle monster!" the precious girl cried.

She runs behind me, hiding her face in my back. The man chuckles and gets up. My breath gets caught in my throat. It's Eric. He jogs over and gives me a quick peck on the lips and an 'I love you', before swiftly dodging me and picking up the girl.

Her laughter fades out of my mind. That was the last my brain can remember. A smile spreads across my face against my will.

I notice I have been in this pile of pillows and blankets for too long. I sit up and take in a refreshing breath. I climb out of bed, heading in the direction of the closet with physical activity on my mind.

* * *

 **I walk into the training room with a towel draped around my neck and a water bottle in hand. I walk over to a bench to place my stuff. I wipe the condensation off my hands on my yoga pants, creating a damp blotch in the fabric.**

I sit down on a nearby mat, pulling my feet toward me. I lean over, dragging my feet with me. I relish in the burn the stretching creates. It feels amazing, knowing something so simple can change your life for the better.

I slowly release my limbs, returning to the Indian style. I stand up, placing my right foot in front of me and my left, behind. I drop forward, bending the knee before me, stretching my left quadricep.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see something glimmer in the florescent light. I stand up out of my stance, and walk over. I bend down and see a piercing: without the body.

I study it closer and see blood covering the back. I raise my eyes to study my surroundings for anything else out of the ordinary. I see blood. That isn't odd. The thing that makes it odd is due to the amount. It looks as if someone was beaten unconscious; the person didn't stop after their victim's eyes lost their life.

I drag my focus to the piercing. It looks like it belongs in an eyebrow, due to the eyebrow hairs attached in the rim. The hair is blonde. The gem is black, shaped into a heptagon. It's unique, just like Eric.

* * *

 **I sprint into the cafeteria, shuffling through the crowd. I was a fish swimming upstream, going against the tides. The water roaring at me, protesting against my rebellion.**

The sound of the doors reverberate against the rock walls when slammed open by my sweaty palms. All conversation ceases to coexist with my frantic breathing. All attention refocuses on my delirious eyes darting around the cafeteria in search of Eric.

I don't see him anywhere. He isn't with the leaders discussing inter-faction laws and the newest uprising. I don't see him with the drunks betting on who will bed the most women this week. I am so desperate I slide my eyes across the crowd to my friends. He isn't bickering with them.

My heart drops. It falls with the water in the chasm, exploring the dark abyss. All of my sanity has finally gone down the drain. The haunting thoughts that stalk me at night return with frightening strength. They tear at my brain tissue, burrowing deep within, poisoning me.

I feel a hand land on my shoulder. I scream; I jump out of my skin. I am on edge, being held together by strings. Something finally happened to Eric.

My eyes latch on to Tobias'. His face shows concern, but I see triumph and dominance laced deep within his soul. I detect his mouth moving, but I hear nothing.

He pulls on my arm. I wrench my hand free and run into the hallway, fishing my phone out of my sports bra. My fingers shake violently; an earthquake rumbling through my body. My heart blocking the nerves from communicating with my brain.

I can see Tobias come out of the cafeteria in my peripheral vision, but I couldn't care less. My fingers successfully call Eric's number. I listen to the rings while tears stream down my face.

"Eric, please pick up. Eric, please...," I mumble through my sobs.

I keep hitting voice mail. I look up into Tobias' face expecting to see shock that I'm begging for the leader. I feel betrayed when I see guilt in its place. It clicks instantly.

Tobias was the one who hurt Eric: my Eric. I twist around and sprint toward the infirmary. I hear Tobias call after me in the distance, but I can't stand to listen to the voice that hurt the love of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

I barge through the infirmary doors. All attention flies to me; all of them gawking at the 21 year old that is insane. I trip over my two left feet, shuffling to the reception desk.

I barely notice the lingering glances, the only thought occupying my mind is Eric. Where is he? Is he okay? Did Four kill him?

"Where is Eric Coulter's room?" I whimper.

"I'm sorry, only need-to-know is given this information."

"Where the fuck is his room? Tell me!" I scream in the nurse's face. "I'm his cousin..."

"I didn't know that miss. His room number is 3B," she apologizes.

I don't look behind. I just whisk through the hallways, dodging corners, trying to find him. I am in my own world. Thoughts run through my mind: does he have brain injuries, will he remember me, does he know what happened, is he in a coma, is he _dead_?

I find the room number on the left side of the door. I slowly walk through the gaping hole in the wall, terrified about what I will see on the other side.

A sob wracks through my body, breaking apart my sole. His body is battered and crippled. He doesn't even look like my Eric. I drag my feet across the slick tile of the infirmary's floor. I lower my head, kissing his swollen eye. His smell means security to me and lingers in the air, but is tinted with the scent of disinfectant.

He is asleep: maybe never to wake up. I can't live without him. I can't complete life's tasks without him. I don't want to. Who will hold me when I cry? Who will laugh at my stupid jokes? Who will wake me up in the morning to tell me they love me?

The dream comes back to mind. What if I never get to raise a family with him? What if I don't get to love him how he was truly supposed to be loved? I hear the laughter of the little girl in the back of mind, reminding me of what I am on the verge of losing.

"Eric, please wake up. I can't do this without you. I love you! Please! Please, wake up," I weep.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me. The night after you returned from the factionless raid, you held me. I was so scared you would never return. That was when I was for certain I loved you; that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You rocked me to sleep that night, whispering in my ear that you would never leave me, _ever_! Don't break that promise, Eric!"

I feel a hand hover over my shoulder, unsure if they should touch me. I'm hysterical. I jam my elbow into their stomach and hunch over Eric. His heart monitor flat lines.

"Why isn't he waking up! Somebody help him!"

I'm pulled out of the room by the nurse at the desk. I push her off of me and slide down the wall. He is my missing piece. I can't go on without him. I would be wandering around missing for the rest of my life. I would never be complete. He is a part of me.

I hear the shock being drawn back into his being. I hear footsteps advancing toward me. I hear my best friend calling my name. I hear the nurses gossiping in their station. I hear the light above me flicker. I am in a rem state. I am not here.

Tobias kneels down in front of me. He wipes my tears away with his man beating hands. I push him away from me.

"You killed Eric! I loved him! How could you!" I screech at Tobias. I lunge at him.

He takes a few hits, letting the guilt flow through his veins. He traps my hands between his. Falling in his arms, letting him envelope me in a hug, was inevitable. I was drained. All of my strength leaving me, escaping with my tears.

* * *

 **An hour later, they walked out of room 3B with emotionless expressions. I collapse on Tobias, the emotions too strong to remain inside the bottle I tried to keep sealed shut.**

"Are you Eric's cousin?" a older man asks.

His grey hair is sticking to his forehead from perspiration. He is wearing a doctor's coat. I cry harder. He is going to tell me my love is dead. I slowly nod my head.

"Eric is awake. You may see him now. I must warn you he is injured severely," the man sympathizes.

"What are his injuries?"

"He had a collapsed lung that was ruptured from a broken rib. We already repaired his lung. He has a bruised kidney, a mild concussion, sprained knee, and his eyebrow piercing was ripped out. I'm so sorry, sweetie." He walks away, letting me bask in the stifling news.

I rise out of my seat and step in pace with the ticking clock on the wall. When his door comes into view, I speed up. I inhale and exhale, clearing my thoughts. I need to be strong for him; even I know that isn't possible.

I walk through the door, keeping my head down. I sit in the chair at his bedside. I take his hand in mine, holding it to my heart for dear life.

"I thought you left me..."

"I would never leave you, Tris. How did you get in here anyway. It's family only. I mean you are fam-"

I cut him off with my lips on his. Inhaling his scent. I don't know how to describe it, but I feel revived. His hand grips the back of my neck, holding me in place. I am whole.

"I thought you learned your lesson, Eric!" I retreat from Eric's form and glare at Tobias, wondering what happened to him. He stalks toward Eric's bed, raising his fist.

I propel over him, preparing for the blow, but I don't feel one. I raise my head and see shocked blue eyes.

"This is who has stolen your heart all of these years?" Tobias whispers, his voice wavering. I nod apprehensively, afraid to put Eric's life on the line. "I hurt the one you love?" I nod once more.

Tobias falls on floor, utter regret covering his face like a soaking blanket. I know I should comfort him but I can't. The alarms start going off in my brain, signaling me of the task at hand: break Eric out of Dauntless.

* * *

 **The next few hours are a blur. It consists of me kicking Tobias out of room 3B, ignoring his apologies. My heart shattered, knowing that I was cutting the bridges of our friendship.**

Eric ripped out the tubes and wires connected to him. We stealthily made our way through the infirmary. I made him stand guard while I stole percocet to sneak into his food.

We knew it was smart to leave immediately and not go back to our apartments. We left out of the infirmary exit.

I fell asleep in Eric's arms on an old mattress in the factionless sector.


	6. 8 Years Later

I follow my father's motions, doing my best to mimic his actions. He is teaching me how to do a side block. Mom and Dad were from Dauntless, so they think it is important for me to know self defense.

My dad was the main Dauntless leader eight years ago. That was until he was beaten up by Mom's bestfriend, Four. Mom freaked out and revealed their love for each other. They ran off shortly after to the factionless sector.

Mom is crouching in front of the fire pit cooking a rabbit Dad caught earlier today. I don't have any clue how she can make something so revolting taste like actual food. It is like making a donkey turn into a Pegasus with three simple words.

Her cooking is surprisingly one of the best here in our sector. We are one of the few families that provide for ourselves. We still take the necessities from the Abnegation, due to the unavailability of resources out in the dump.

The smell here is gruesome. The smell is a combination of dog fart and road kill. My parents tell me that it took them a good few months to get accustomed to the stench of the "outback".

As Dad starts to correct my stance, I hear screams coming from out of our collapsing house. Mom stops what she is doing and pears through our drapes hanging at the door, securing us from the outside world.

"Eric, grab the gun from the floorboards. I'll hide with Bexley. Dauntless soldiers are outside sweeping the buildings," Mom instructs Dad.

Dad grunts in response and pulls a floorboard out of place, sending dust flying through the unsterile air. He grasps onto the gun, racking the slide.

Mom runs over to me, pulling me toward the vent at the side of the room. She pries it open with a crowbar she stole from the Abnegation during one of the raids. She ushers me in first, then she follows.

The silence is eerie, almost deafening. My body jumps to the sound of the knocks rapping against the door. Mom holds my shaking body.

"Mommy, I'm scared. Is Daddy going to be okay?" I whimper.

"Yes, honey. He knows how to handle these guys. He'll be fine," she coos, calming my anxious nerves.

I hear boots stomping against the grimy concrete floor. Before they can get far, Dad yells for them to put their hands up.

A deep voice remarks, "Eric, just the one I was looking for. You and Tris are welcomed back into Dauntless."

* * *

 **I am walking beside Dad, my hand trapped in his. His muscles are tense beneath his skin. Mom is walking in front of us beside a Dauntless soldier. She looks anxious. Is what the Dauntless man said true; are they accepted back into Dauntless? Do I get to stay, too?**

I see ahead of us a woman walking toward us. She has a tattoo on her neck that matches Dad's. The smile on her face revealing her excitement to see them.

"Eric, Tris! So good to see you!" the woman emphasizes.

"Tori, what is going on?" Dad grunts.

"Four was tried and found guilty of aggravated battery and assault of a leader. He was executed five years ago. It was an ongoing argument if you should be let back into the faction, let alone not executed. Tris included." Tori explains.

Mom looks like she is on the verge of tears. I can't imagine losing my best friend. I can only guess it would feel like being pulled apart by a rabid dog. It must be terrible for her.

"Last week, we came to an agreement that you were allowed back. We are also offering you your position as leader, Eric."

"I'm sorry, Tori. I want to spend time with Tris and my daughter, Bexley. I will never lead Dauntless again," my father answers.

Tori nods her head toward me and starts up a conversation with Mom, while we are walking down this never ending hallway. I feel like I will die before we get to the end.

I pull on Dad's arm, signaling that I want him to carry me. He rolls his eyes, and hoists me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He starts tickling me, and I squeal in laughter.

"Stop it, Daddy! Stop...," I beg.

"Now, now, Bexley. You asked for this. Your mother is nowhere near close to save you, so don't even think about it."

Dad starts running, catching up to Mom and Tori who are already in the room at the end of enormous hall. We barge through the huge steel doors, entering a huge cavern full of people. He lowers me into his arms and I burrow my head into his neck.

I hear Tori climb up on a table. She claps her hands together gaining the attention of the cafeteria.

"Dauntless, we are all gathered here today to welcome some honorable people back into our faction. Let's raise our glasses in the return of Eric Coulter, Tris Prior, and their daughter, Bexley Coulter!"

* * *

 **35 Years Later**

"...and their daughter, Bexley Coulter. That was quite a day for me. I was thrusted into a new environment without a clue of what to do. Grandma and Grandad were a huge help. Grandad would always play Barbies with me, tickling me with his Ken doll. Grandma would hold me before bed. She would rock me while telling stories of her time here in Dauntless. It was amazing," I declared.

"So, let me set this straight. You, Grandma, and Grandad were factionless for eight years. How did you survive, Mom? It had to be horrible," my 16 year old daughter complains.

"It wasn't that bad, Adley. Anyway, that is how your Grandparents got to stay in Dauntless. Get some sleep, your Choosing Ceremony is tomorrow."


End file.
